A washing machine uses a mixture of water supplied into a tub and detergent (hereinafter referred to as ‘wash liquid’) to remove impurities from clothes and bed linen (hereinafter referred to as ‘laundry’) in a wash, rinse, and spin cycle, in order to wash laundry.
A washing machine has a control panel with various displays and buttons and a control unit installed thereon. A door is installed at the front of the washing machine, and the control panel may be installed above the door. That is, the control panel may be installed at the front, upper portion of the washing machine.
The control panel and/or the door may be scratched, dented, or otherwise damaged during transporting of the washing machine or contact thereof with other objects during its operation. In the case, components installed on the control panel and/or door may be damaged as well, whereby the washing machine may operate improperly.
In addition, when the control panel and/or door suffer external damage, the overall appearance of the washing machine is compromised, diminishing a customer's favorable impression of and satisfaction with the product.
In order to solve the above problem by replacing the control panel and/or door, the components installed on the control panel and/or door that has/have not been damaged must also be replaced, substantially raising cost.